Starlight Breakers
Starlight Breakers is a anime television series. It follows the lives of the group of mobian high school students lived in a fictional town, Starlight City and neighbourhood Luminous Street. The series focus on Team Starlight, including the red hedgehog Ash, a leader. The show was originally named Starlights on the Street, but has changes into Starlight Breakers instead. Overview Starlight Breakers are a group of Mobians, who all the band members for their power of music. Ash Dazzle, a musican, who was raised by his single mother, Kirsty Dazzle after the death of his father, Ash Sr. He becomes the idol of Emerald Coast High School and becomes friends with his classmates, including he reunites his old friends from the past. Quinn Shimmer, who is Ash's girlfriend, the cheerleading captain. She supports Ash on his music career, until she becomes a co-lead vocalist. Topaz Power, who is Ash's best friend and neighbour. He moved to Starlight Street following the incident at his old home, dealt with his estrange mother. Mina Glimmer, Quinn's best friend and roommate, became the vocalist in the band. Adrian Blaze, a vampire who got away from his family life. He never use his vampiric skills until he was befriended by Ash, to change his life. Abi Glowlight, one of Ash's friends became the vocalist of the band. She paired up with Adrian as housemates following the recent neglectful life from her father. Kai Thunder, an old friend of Ash who returned and moves to Starlight Street after being absent from the unknown reason. He becomes roommates with his girlfriend Arianna Valentine, one of Ash's old friends, who also moves in with him following the recent enrage fight with her uncaring parents. The fabulous friends form a group as Team Starlight and band as Starlight Breakers. Characters Main Six (Starlight Breakers) * Ash Dazzle- Ash is the protagonist of the show. He's a lead singer and guitarist, formed a band Starlight Breakers. He is musically talented, popular and charisma. He is loved by his friends and family, including the others who are supporting. Ash was raised by his single mother after the death of his father. It revealed that Ash's father was a singer, has won the Radio contest has making him a professional musician. Ash is able to run at supersonic speed. He was gifted to control and create the bright yellow starbolts comes from his palms. Also, he can create the other weaponry, turning it into the projectile-like state like blades or shields. * Quinn Shimmer- Quinn is a cheerleading captain and Ash's love interest. Aside of cheerleading, she is a singer-songwriter has her taste in music and fashion. She originally writes songs in her diary, but after Ash accidentally stole one of her songs, she becomes his partner. Her partnership with Ash is initially built on the idea that "she writes; he rocks". Quinn is a brilliant songwriter, performs her own music. She's very cheerful, has a bright, caring and loving outlook on life. She is housemates with her best friend, Mina after recent abusive social life with her estrange mother. Quinn is skilled at gymnastics and karate, and possesses superhuman strength. Similarities to Ash, she creates and control the energy comes out from her palms. * 'Mina Glimmer-' Mina is Quinn's best friend. She is bright, cheerful and kind-hearted, very close to her friends. She likes cute things and her favorite subjects in school are music and home economic. She plays the keyboard, has been the great pianist since childhood, until she joins the Starlight Breaker band. Mina has shown a affection towards Topaz. On the mid-first series, she and Topaz, are now in a relationship. Mina is a very active member, she shown her own talents, includes gymnastics, super spin and power combination. Additionally, she creates and manipulate energy represent the power of melody. * 'Topaz Power-' Topaz is Ash's next-door neighbour and best friend. He was fostered at his young age and raised by lesbian couples for proper life. He is good-humoured, easygoing and optimistic. He has a thirst of music, has proven he has great music skills, including he listens to different styles. He has a brotherly bond with Ash, which affects them of supporting each other. Topaz has a weak relationship with his biological mother, has not talking to her for years. Topaz is able to create and control flares. His trademark ability is flight, granting to fly anytime. He has possession of supehuman speed and agility. He's Mina's love interest. * 'Adrian Blaze-' Adrain is a former resident in care. He moved to Luminous Street after being verbally abused at home. He became Ash's best friend, and one of the band members, as a drummer and vocalist. Adrian is loyal, laidback and good-natured, he loves having fun with his friends, chlling out and skateboarding. He reveals to be a vampire, but does not feed on blood and lives in the daylight. It has learn that the reason that Adrian was put in care because his father was unfit to take care of him due to his thuggish behaviour and his mother was absent. He enters a relationship with Abi, has become her housemates after discovered that his father and Abi's are both imprisoned. Adrian's main ability is pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way he disires. He has super strength able to lift objects and tornado spin surrounding of red flames. * 'Abi Glowlight-' Abi is one of Ash's friends. She was described as "like a prisoner" who spends her time at home being tormented by her vengeful, neglectful father. On her first day of Emerald Coast High School, she makes friends with Ash, Quinn and the others, has treat her better than her father. She was originally lived in care, but was taken home by her mother after discovered about her father's true colours. Abi loves music, dancing and spending time with her friends. She portrayed as sweet, innocent and strikingly adorable. She has crush Adrian, eventually shows her true feelings that she always loved him and became housemates. Abi's ability is create the energy come out from her palms. Her elements represent the power of love. * 'Kai Thunder-' Kai is Ash's old friend. He was once mentioned by Ash and Topaz during the pilot series, never know when he's going to come back. Kai, however made a surprise return and finally reunited with Ash and Topaz. It reveals for his absence that he was been taken away by his estrange mother from care, illegally and living with his partner and girlfriend, Ariana. Kai was mistaken being cold, but he is good-natured at heart. * 'Ariana Valentine-' Ariana is one of Ash's old friends and Kai's love interest. She is sweet, bubbly and very cheerful. She has a playful nature, often takes things literally, and seen angry when defending her friends or any other threaten situation. Ariana has been living with her grandmother Nora since her parents were absent. She was "gone of rails" after revealing from Nora that her parents abandoned her. The Rest Theme Songs Release TBA Category:TV Shows